Stronger
by Celesta Feanaro
Summary: Serena says she is stronger. Is she?? r/r (repost)


Yes this is the song Stronger by Britney Spears. But the Story belong to me. And Please Review this is A story I thought of when I was bord!! If U ask nicely I might come out with a secquel!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Stronger  
  
  
  
~~~ Before Rini comes. And Before break up~~~  
  
"Serena I don't love you any more." Darien stated coldly.  
  
"Why? can't we talk about it?" Serena said close to tears.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about Serena. I just don't feel the same about you any more. Good bye Serena." Darien stated even colder.  
  
"Fine" Serena said glassy eyed not letting the tears fall. "Just come to the talent show this Friday."  
  
"Ok?" Darien said confused but still cold.  
  
Darien jogged on leaving Serena standing there with scilent tears running down her face. She was going to be 30 minutes early for school. On the way there she started thinking about the Britney Spears song called Stronger.  
  
"That's what I'm going to sing at the talent show." Serena said aloud. She walked to the sign up sheet for the talent show. Then going to her locker to get her stuff for class. She then walked throught the classroom door and everyone gasped. Ms.H asked If she was ok? and Do you have a fever?.  
  
"No" Serena said quietly. Sat down at her desk and got out her homework. Everyone gasped agian. (A.N:Lame I know!) The day went on like that. Intil lunch. Amy, mina, Lita asked what was wrong.  
  
"There is something wrong. Darien broke up with me ealier." Serena said sadly.  
  
Amy, mina, Lita expected Serena to run off and cry. But she didn't. Serena just nibbled on the apple that her mom put im her lunch.  
  
"Serena do you want anything else to eat?" Lita asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Serena are you sure your ok?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm stronger now ok." Pause "Just come to the talent show on friday. Ok."  
  
"Fine" Amy, Mina, and Lita said.  
  
  
  
In MAth class there was a pop quiz on Alegbra. Ms. H nearly fainted when Serena got a perfect score. A better score then Amy.  
  
After school was over she went to the Arcade to get a chocolate shake. Hopping to chear herself up. The good quiz grade helped. But it wasn't anuff. Amy walked throught the door and saw the quiz paper in Serenas hand. Amy freaked out about Serenas grade  
  
And all Serena said "I'm stronger now"  
  
She gathered her stuff and started for Raye's temple about 45 minutes later. Luna and Raye just stared bug-eyed when Serena entered.  
  
"Are you ok Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"No. Darien broke up with me earlier before I got to school." Serena said sadly. All the scouts expected Serena to start wailing/crying loudly. But she didn't a scilent tear ran down her face instead.  
  
That just shocked everybody. Luna just stared at Serena like something was wrong. Raye just stared in disbelife . And Lita offered Serena a cookie.  
  
' "No thanks Lita. I'm not hungry." She paused "I'm sorry guys But I have to go." Serena said collecting her stuff and leaving. Going to her house.  
  
That went on for a week. Being on time for school, making Perfect scores on Quizes and Tests, barely eating, and doing her homework. Then Friday finally came. The talent show started at 6:30 pm. Serena was wearing a short leather skirt, pink halter top, and she wore her hair down. She was the very last person to go for the talent show. After everyone was done except for her. She entered the stage.  
  
And said "This is the song Stronger by Britney Spears. And anyone who knows me thinks I am a cry baby, and a lazy bitch. But this song repersents the new me, So here I go!"  
  
Oo hey, yeah  
  
Hush just stop  
  
There is nothing you can  
  
do or say, Baby  
  
I've hade enough  
  
I'm not your property  
  
As from today, baby  
  
You might think that I won't  
  
Make it on my own  
  
But now I'm...  
  
Stronger then yesterday  
  
now it's nothing  
  
But my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing  
  
me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Then I ever thought  
  
I could be, baby  
  
I used to go with the flow.  
  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
  
You might think I can't take it  
  
but your wrong  
  
'Cause now I'm  
  
(She repeats)  
  
Come on now  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Here I go on my own  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Better off alone  
  
Here I go on my own now  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Not any body  
  
Here I go alright here I go!  
  
(She repeats)  
  
When Serena finished the was complete scilence. After about 30 seconds there was a thunderous applause. All the compontents came up on the stage. The Judge walked up and took the microphone from Serena.  
  
"Well all the Judges agree!! Serena you win a 10.000 dollar scolorship for any collage you want to go to." the Judge excitedly handed the microphone back to Serena.  
  
"Thank you. For all those people who are doubting me right now. Well I told you I'm stronger now. Thank you agian." Serena exited the stage. Then was greated by her family.  
  
"Oh Serena your as smart as I thought you would be." her mom said.  
  
"And more graceful." Sammy added quietly. "Good luck sis"  
  
"What collage are you going to apply to?" her dad asked currisoly.  
  
"Harvord. I applied last week for early aceptents." Serena said proudly.  
  
"Good for you. I hope you get in." Her dad said.  
  
A few minutes later there was a scream. Serena was the first to arrive.  
  
Beat the monstar, and the scouts arrived right after she dusted it. The scouts stared at her amazed.  
  
"I'm going to kill and destroy the dark moon. Bye" Sailor moon said running off towards the dark crystal.  
  
About 6 hours later sailor moon weakly made it to Raye's temple. The scouts caught the tired Sailor moon when she fainted. 4 hours later she told them how she killed Diamond and Wise man. Then said " I told you I'm stronger now." PAuse "Good -bye scouts. I have been accepted to Harvord Univeristy." the scouts gasped. "I will perhaps come back someday. And Luna is coming with me." Serena said, collecting her stuff and going to her house to pack.  
  
  
  
At Serena's House  
  
"Oh luna I'm going to miss Toyko." Serena said packing her broach in her carry on.  
  
"I know Serena I will to." Luna said. About a hour later she said all her good bye to her Family and friends. (Not Scouts) Getting into the Taxi abd going to the airport.  
  
Boarding the plane Serena said to Luna "Take one good look at Toyko Luna. It will be four years before you see it agian. Well except maybe on breaks."  
  
"Good bye Toyko and Scouts." Luna said softly.  
  
The Plane took off. Serena and Luna never really saw the scouts agian.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Peeps. If you ask nicely I might come out with a secquel. And Plz review!!! 


End file.
